Typically, a user can request navigation instructions from a mobile device by providing a target destination and information regarding the user's current location to the mobile device. However, because the navigation instructions are delivered responsive to a user's input, the instructions may not include navigation options that the user did not consider.
Requesting navigation instructions can be tedious and repetitive for a user. The user has to indicate that home, or some other relevant location associated with the user, is the target destination (e.g., by selecting “home” or entering the user's home address), despite the fact that the user returns to the same location nearly every night. In the event that the user's plans deviate from the originally input information, the user must go through the process of inputting the information again. For instance, if a user is on a bus that is running late, such that the user will miss a connection to another bus line, the user will have to request new navigation instructions from the system upon arriving at the missed connection. The repetitive nature of requesting navigation instructions can cause a user to stop using the navigation instructions or to take a route to the target destination that is unduly long or out of the way because the user was not aware of other, better, alternative routes.